


Зелье

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от R до NC-21 [1]
Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: 6 сцена "Макбета" - Геката проверяет, хорошо ли ведьмы справились с ее приказом, готовы ли они озвучить Макбету пророчества и показать видения будущего. Она не знает, что Макбет немного поспешил с визитом к ведьмам. Совсем чуть-чуть...





	Зелье

_Вересковая пустошь, ночь. Отдаленный гром, порывы ветра, где-то далеко раскачиваются одинокие деревья, летают совы и нетопыри, пугала хвастаются тыквенными улыбками и развевающимися лохмотьями.  
Одинокая ведьма хлопочет вокруг костра, на который водружен огромный закопченный котел. Она что-то бормочет.   
Появляется Геката. Ее бледное лицо время от времени расползается в глуповатой ухмылке, выдающей близкое знакомство с растительными галлюциногенами, длинные черные волосы спутаны и время от времени пытаются жить собственной жизнью. _

ГЕКАТА:  
Начните песнь, пуститесь в пляс,  
Как эльфы кружат в поздний час,  
И заколдуйте все зараз…  
 _(замечает нехватку колдовских кадров)_ Что? Где? Почто не виден кворум шестирукий? Куда пропали вдруг сестрицы вещие твои?

ВЕДЬМА:  
Ой, матушка-Гекатушка! Прости! Совсем замотались! Столько дел, столько планов… Кораблекрушение устрой, чулки постирай, соседа соблазни, столько дел, столько дел! Сестрица старшая, что с бородавкой нос, пошла рвать шерсть с песца, а младшая по Индиям гуляет, за тигра требухой. Или как получится, мож, он ее увидит первой. Я ж на хозяйстве, сижу, вяжу, жду Макбета, как договаривались. 

ГЕКАТА _(строго)_ :  
Смотрите у меня! На Макбета у нас – судьбы и волшебства - большие планы.   
Я стаю духов воззову,  
Чей обольщающий полет  
Его в погибель завлечет.  
Он, смерть и рок презрев в мечтах,  
Забудет мудрость, честь и страх.  
А самый злобный враг людской -  
Самонадеянный покой.  
Готовьте зелье, чтоб кипело жарче! 

ВЕДЬМА:  
Ей-ей, кипит! И булькает! Оно отож!  
Энергично помешивает варево, предъявляет начальству бульончик с плавающими вкраплениями, как доказательство своей полезности и состоятельности в магическом искусстве. 

ГЕКАТА:  
Ах, запах просто с ног сшибает…

ВЕДЬМА:  
Да что ж вы носик без прищепки туда суете! Облезет же! И глазки потекут! Вам нынче маслица репейного придется капать! А лучше – барсучий жир пластами на ночь приложить. Так коже будет только польза! И барсукам копить жир на зиму – ужасный вред. 

ГЕКАТА _(ощупывает пострадавший от любопытства нос)_ :  
Попробуем. Но всё же. Обязаны вы сделать всё, как я сказала. Значит, помните: приветствуйте Макбета как тана, потом – как короля. Потом лишь открывайте ему видения, чтоб поработить свободный дух. Чтоб шагу без поддержки волшебства боялся сделать! Чтоб понял, со слугами Луны и Тьмы – ему шутить не стоит! 

ВЕДЬМА:  
Угу! Ага! Понятно, как же, отож оно ж. А вот, не в обиду будь спрошено, матушка-Гекатушка, а что же дальше будет?

ГЕКАТА:  
Ты о чем, карга?

ВЕДЬМА:  
Так ведь Макбета убивцем сделать недолго, а до власти он и сам охочий. Его и без лишнего колдовства, тепленьким брать можно. Только кинжал в руку сунь, да подтолкни – сам пойдет убивать всех, до кого дотянется. Мы-то ему к чему? Почто котёл коптим, варево собираем? Он же и так пропащий!

ГЕКАТА _(задумывается, но после прикладной ботаники и полетов на адских гончих это очень трудно)_ :  
Ой, всё! Не твоего ума дело. Мне сказано – зачаровать Макбета, значит, будем чаровать. Котел хорош, варево… _(Геката проверяет, не отвалился ли носик. Тот чудом, на двух лоскутах кожи, но держится)_ знатное. Чем оно так воняет?

ВЕДЬМА _(задумчиво)_ :  
Амбициями, верно… _(Спохватывается, переходит на глумливо-глуповатый тон)_ Купорос, да мухомор, сон-травы сушеной сбор, мята, войлок, ятаган, рыльце борова, каштан, мышьяку флакон-другой, дуста с цедрой золотой…

ГЕКАТА:  
Хватит с меня твоего бормотания! И этого ужасного запаха! В общем, я полетела, а ты… А вы!.. (строго грозит пальчиком кустам и теням вокруг котла) Чтоб Макбета соблазнили и околдовали! Чтоб действовал и не рассуждал! А если не справитесь!.. Я вас!

ВЕДЬМА _(с преувеличенным страхом)_ :  
Матушка-Гекатушка, пощадите! Все сделаем! Все, как скажете! Мы за вас!.. А вы уж не беспокойтесь… А мы колданем! А оно отож!

_Геката, продолжая грозить, удаляется по сложной параболе в неизвестном направлении._

ВЕДЬМА:  
Ф-фух, ушла!.. Что за жизнь пошла: стоит воззвать к темному божеству, а оно раз, и является! Эй, сестрицы, выходите!  
 _  
Появляются Вторая и Третья ведьмы.  
Встают вокруг котла, скептически и тяжко смотрят в его бурлящие глубины. _

ВТОРАЯ ВЕДЬМА:  
Да… Делать нечего. Придется как-то выкручиваться. 

ТРЕТЬЯ ВЕДЬМА _(пытаясь излучать оптимизм)_ :  
Не в первый раз! Сейчас пойдем на перекресток, спрячемся у обочины, дождемся путников. Ты, сестрица, настроишь предвидение и узнаешь их имена, а я, так уж и быть, завлеку их обманными речами да смущающим дух танцем. 

ПЕРВАЯ ВЕДЬМА _(ревниво)_ :  
С чего вдруг? Почему танец всегда достается тебе? Сестрица, что молчишь, скажи, что я права!

ВТОРАЯ ВЕДЬМА:  
Не, не скажу. Не сегодня.   
_  
Задумчиво смотрит в котел. Две другие ведьмы тоже не спешат воплощать озвученный план в жизнь._

ТРЕТЬЯ ВЕДЬМА _(пощелкав мизинцем в ухе и, видимо, настроив предвиденье на нужную волну)_ :  
А вдруг они тоже начнут смеяться над нашими бородавками? И над твоей, сестрица, бородой? Мы ж не вытерпим. 

Остальные ВЕДЬМЫ:  
Нет… Опять не вытерпим. 

_На поверхность всплывает, с тихим бульканьем, голова Макбета. Рыжая борода отваливается с частью кожи, от щек остались сухожилия да обрывки, один глаз потерялся, но улыбка черепа свидетельствует, что не доживший до обещанного часа король умер счастливым. Потерянный глаз находится в окружении луковой шелухи и полуобглоданных пальцев._

ПЕРВАЯ ВЕДЬМА:  
Так, девочки. Хватит с меня этих игрищ с демонами, древними богинями, дыхания адских псов, предсказаний, стылого ветра на пустоши и случайных перекусов черт знает кем в районе полуночи. Кому подавать заявление об уходе? Я увольняюсь.

ВТОРАЯ ВЕДЬМА:  
Нет, это я увольняюсь!

ТРЕТЬЯ ВЕДЬМА:   
Вы что, меня одну бросаете?! Так я уволюсь раньше вас! Клянусь Гека…

_Товарки успевают вовремя схватить сестрицу за руки и прикрыть ей рот ладонью._

ПЕРВАЯ ВЕДЬМА _(с упреком)_ :  
Она же явится!  
ТРЕТЬЯ ВЕДЬМА:  
Да. Извини, забыла. Но что с Макбетом делать будем? Пусть мы остановили цепь трагедий, это хорошо. Но что же делать с пьесой? Она чем провинилась? 

_Ведьмы задумываются._

ВТОРАЯ ВЕДЬМА _(радостно)_ :   
Я знаю, знаю! Нам всего-то надо исполнить пророчество! Тогда и к нам претензий нет, и Макбета никто не ищет. А ну-ка, девочки, засучим рукава! На Дунсинанский холм Бирнамский лес отправить надо! Мертвец уж варится, а где остатняя приправа? Где клюв орла, где крокодила гной? Где тис, наломанный в безлунье, где арапчонка пятка, где суглинок?

ВЕДЬМЫ _(хором)_ :  
Кипи, котел! Огонь, грей жарче!   
Жарко, жарко, пламя ярко!  
Хороша в котле заварка!

_Танцуют вокруг костра, призывая магические силы._


End file.
